Saved
by scooby15268
Summary: Harry decides to end it the easy way and his friends try to stop him. H/D Slash! Suicidal!Harry.
1. Hermione

_**Chapter 1: Hermione's point of view.**_

I saw it all.

Every moment.

And I was so frightened.

My heart was beating so fast as I climbed the stairs of the astronomy tower. I knew he'd be there; he loved the tower and if he felt low he'd climb the stairs and sit in the room, just gazing at the stars.

I was the first one who read the note.

He wrote one for each of his friends.

Tears escaped my tired eyes as I pushed open the heavy wooden door to reveal a raven haired boy climbing onto the ledge.

"Harry! Stop!"

The words I was dying to say were spoken for me by Ginny Weasley who pushed me out of the way to try and stop her suicidal crush.

Harry didn't eve turn, and moved closer to the edge.

Ginny sobbed and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Harry! What the fuck do you think you're playing at? Don't even joke about this!"

Ron had barged in and was moving towards Harry. He got near the ledge and a blue light flashed and Ron got thrown backwards against a wall, and this revealed that he too was crying.

For a third time, I opened my mouth to plead, when another person interrupted.

"You _promised!_" This voice was unrecognisable, and I tried to turn to look for its owner but my eyes were glued to the skinny boy in front of me, on the verge of death. The voice sounded more angry than upset, which was unusual.

"Look Harry, if you jump, I'm coming after you. Because I seriously can't live without you. In fact, if you're suicidal, I can't live _with_ you. I'm gonna jump, right now, with you." My eyes widened and I found the strength to turn to my left to find the voice's owner. If this person was willing to give up their life for Harry, then they must love him a _lot_.

I turned to find a slim body with a pale face and blond hair and angry grey eyes.

_Draco Malfoy_.

I gasped and looked over to Ron and Ginny, Ron looked shell shocked and Ginny's sobs hadn't ceased.

Draco didn't look away from Harry's back as he sighed and walked over to the other window.

"You have a chance to stop me, Harry. Just say the words and I'll stay alive." When nothing came from Harry's direction, Draco jumped onto the ledge and stepped to the edge.

I noticed he didn't look down, but turned so that his back was facing the outside of the tower and his front could watch Harry,

"Don't make me do this; you know how much I hate heights!" Draco shouted.

No reply, but I heard a muffled sob coming from Harry's direction. Draco turned around and stepped closer to the edge.

"Bye Harry, see you whenever."

A _lot_ happened in a few seconds. I screamed, because Draco thrust himself forward off of the ledge. Ginny sobbed loudly in protest and Ron squeaked in a way that made me want to hug him.

And Harry reaction.

"No!" He screamed, launching himself at Draco to stop him falling. He succeeded, thankfully, and held Draco in place by wrapping his arms around him. From what I could hear, Harry was crying, without even trying to cover it up.

"Don't... please!" He sobbed. I'd never seen this side of Harry before and I was scared and confused. Ron looked confused too, but Ginny was staring wide eyed at the pair.

"I wasn't going to jump you idiot! Why would I jump when I'm scared of heights?" Draco was laughing and trying to push Harry back into the tower.

They both had a _lot_ of explaining to do.

* * *

_Hermione,_

_You know how much I love you, and how much I cherished your friendship._

_Please don't cry, I'm doing this for a reason. You don't need to know, nobody does. It's kinda personal._

_You're really clever, you know that?_

_Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, especially Ron. Don't blush at that, we all know you fancy each other to bits!_

_Anyway, I promised myself I'd only write a small paragraph for each person. (You'll find some other people who will help you grieve)_

_Goodbye._

**_Harry

* * *

_**

_So, I MAY write a sequel, but there are 4 more P.O.V.'s to get through yet, so bear with me._


	2. Ginny

_**Chapter 2: Ginny's point of view.**_

I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!

I felt like screaming.

I was running as fast as I could to the Astronomy tower, certain he'd choose to end his life in his favourite place.

I'd found a note on my pillow, and as I saw the scruffy writing, I'd gotten excited.

My first love not from Harry! I started to read, but I wish I hadn't. I'd screwed up the paper and ran out of the room, making my way to the astronomy tower.

I was sure I'd be the first one there, but as I barged past Hermione, my suspicions were proven incorrect.

"Harry! Stop!" I shouted as I ran close to the boy who lived.

He'd soon be known as the boy who died. I sobbed at my inner thought as Harry moved closer to the edge. I wanted to stop him, hold him, love him! I closed my eyes and dropped my head into my shaking hands.

"Harry! What the fuck do you think you're playing at? Don't even joke about this!" Ron charged in and threw himself at Harry, only to be knocked back by a flash of blue light. I couldn't look at him; seeing your older brother crying was almost as bad as seeing your mum crying. This set me off some more, so I looked at Hermione.

She opened her mouth to speak as the door flew open for a third time and a voice spoke out.

"You _promised!_" I knew the voice right away, of course, as any girl would. I was still watching Hermione, and the puzzled look on her face proved that she had no idea that this velvety voice belonged to Draco Malfoy.

If you were a girl, Draco had had you. If you were a guy, Draco had pleased you.

But he'd stopped playing around for a while. Most assumed it was for N.E.W.T.S, but his voice confirmed my suspicions. I sobbed again, as my mind teased me for never getting Harry.

Draco Malfoy was the reason of my failure.

"Look Harry, if you jump, I'm coming after you. Because I seriously can't live without you." Sob. "In fact, if you're suicidal, I can't live _with_ you. I'm gonna jump, right now, with you." I sobbed again and fresh tears poured from my eyes.

If there was a subject at Hogwarts for crying, I would surely be top in it.

Draco proceeded to the other window when he saw no movement from Harry.

"You have a chance to stop me, Harry. Just say the words and I'll stay alive." I pleaded mentally to Harry. I used to pretend that we had a physic connection, but my words weren't reaching him at the moment.

Draco turned to face Harry and stepped back to the ledge.

"Don't make me do this, you know how much I hate heights!" Draco shouted, staring at Harry's back. I sobbed, I knew he had a phobia of heights; my friends were obsessed with him.

I heard Harry's sob. By the look of Hermione's face, she heard it too.

"Bye Harry, see you whenever." Draco breathed as he turned to face the open air.

I sobbed very loudly in unison with Ron's squeak. He wouldn't do it would he?

Harry stirred.

"No!" He screamed, launching himself at Draco to stop him falling. His dangerous tactic worked, and he held Draco in place by wrapping his arms around him. I didn't see this coming; I was sure Draco would jump. Sobbing, I stood to leave.

"Don't... please!" He sobbed. I froze. Harry would never use that tone with me, a tone of love and pleading. My heart imploded. I stared at them.

"I wasn't going to jump you idiot! Why would I jump when I'm scared of heights?" Draco was laughing and trying to push Harry back into the tower. This made my heart wrench harder.

I turned and ran.

* * *

_Ginny._

_My little sister. I am so sorry I hurt you. I know you love me; don't deny it, I don't mind, but you need to know: I never loved you like that. I'm so sorry, you were my sister, my baby sister, who I watched grow and mature so much in such a short time._

_Please get over me. I heard Dean was single; you should set your focus on someone who can love you back._

_Because I can't, especially when I'm gone._

_I love you so much, remember my good points and not my hurtful rejections._

_**Harry**

* * *

_

_So, I MAY write a sequel, but there are 3 more P.O.V.'s to get through yet, so bear with me._


	3. Ron

_**Chapter 3: Ron's point of view.**_

I'm so angry!

I growled as I stormed out of Gryffindor tower, the tear stained parchment crumpled in my

I knew I wasn't the first to read my note, Quidditch practice dragged on for an extra 10 minutes, meaning that I was soggy and cold. We'd all wondered where our Captain and Seeker was; he's the most important player, after all.

I saw the Astronomy tower in my head as I thought of how Harry would end his life. He'd jump, he loves the feeling of freefall, he'd told me before.

Memories of Harry passed before my eyes as I climbed the almost never ending stairs to the Astronomy Tower. The first day we met, and we became instant friends. When he proved to be the best friend I'd ever acquire as he shot down Draco Malfoy's friendship. First Potions lesson, where he sassed Snape. First Transfiguration Lesson, where we'd got lost and ended up in the Divination section.

Tears blurred my eyes as a shoved the door open, almost breaking it's hinges. I was begging God that he'll still be alive.

He was, on the edge of the window, frozen in place, with my sister and the girl I loved sobbing around him.

I snapped.

"Harry! What the fuck do you think you're playing at? Don't even joke about this!" I shouted as I ran towards Harry to pull him away from sudden death.

A flash of light and then a pain in my chest and then my back hitting a hard wall. I was struggling to stand, but he must have cast a spell to jelly legs jinx whoever came near him.

"You _promised!_" I hadn't noticed the door open. I turned to see the last person I wanted to see almost _glaring_ at Harry.

"Look Harry, if you jump, I'm coming after you." He continued. "Because I seriously can't live without you. In fact, if you're suicidal, I can't live _with_ you. I'm going to jump, right now, with you." I gasped inaudibly. He was going to _what!_

I stared, shocked, at Malfoy's rigid stance. It didn't add up... It made me confused. I know I was never the sharpest tack in the shed... or something... but I wasn't _always _dim, it was just moments like these that my head couldn't understand.

Malfoy walked over to the empty window ledge. _Was he going to jump!_

"You have a chance to stop me, Harry. Just say the words and I'll stay alive." Harry didn't stir. Malfoy turned to face the inside, and backed towards the edge of the window.

"Don't make me do this; you know how much I hate heights!" Malfoy shouted. I heard a muffled sob; Ginny must be very overwhelmed.

"Bye Harry, see you whenever."

I squeaked loudly as Malfoy moved to jump off the tower and into the open air.

"No!" Harry had thrown himself at Malfoy, and, incredibly, was hugging him. I gazed at them as Harry sobbed onto Malfoy's shoulders.

What the _frick _was occurring?

"Don't... please!" He sobbed. I stared at Harry. What was he doing!

"I wasn't going to jump you idiot! Why would I jump when I'm scared of heights?" Malfoy laughed and pushed Harry back into the tower.

Ginny ran out and I gazed after her.

WHAT was going on!

* * *

_Ron,_

_You were my best friend._

_No, you were my __**first**__ friend. You meant more to me than my Nimbus and My firebolt. You meant as much to me as my parents._

_You need to be proud of yourself; you made the Quidditch team because you're __**good**__, not because you're my friend._

_I hope you can read this, because you never really knew how much you meant to me. You never knew why I never strayed far from you, and why I didn't tell you my biggest secret._

_You'll find out soon enough, one way or another. He'll be angry at breakfast tomorrow._

_Anyway, I love you, man. You're the best beast friend I could ever ask for, you were my brother._

_Goodbye Ron._

**_Harry

* * *

_**

_So, I MAY write a sequel, but there are 2 more P.O.V.'s to get through yet, so bear with me._


	4. Draco

**_Chapter 4: Draco's point of view._**

As soon as I found the note I ran to the Astronomy Tower. I knew he'd jump from there, it was our favourite place.

"You _promised!_" I was fuming. He'd _promised _to stick out life with me. He'd promised to stay with me forever. I carried on.

"Look Harry, if you jump, I'm coming after you. Because I seriously can't live without you. Infact, if you're suicidal, I can't live _with_ you. I'm gonna jump, right now, with you." The words poured out of my mouth, I was scared to death.

I put a brave face on.

The female ginger was sobbing and I sighed.

Heading towards the window, I tried to not look down.

"You have a chance to stop me, Harry. Just say the words and I'll stay alive." I felt sick, I was too close to the ledge. I climbed up onto it and I turned to face Harry, He looked gorgeous even from the back.

"Don't make me do this, you know how much I hate heights!" I shouted at him. I hate doing things I don't like.

Harry's muffled sob didn't go unheard, it wrenched my heartstrings and made me almost tear up. I hate this, I told him to stick with me!

"Bye Harry, see you whenever."

The ginger siblings made noises as I pretended to thrust my body off the ledge.

"No!" Harry screamed, nearly making me actually fall as he launched his body at me. I laughed as he sobbed into my back.

"Don't... please!" He sobbed. I continued laughing.

"I wasn't going to jump you idiot! Why would I jump when I'm scared of heights?" I was trying to push Harry back into the tower, where he was safe.

I turned to the younger Weasley who upped and legged it. I sighed.

* * *

_Draco,_

_I know I promised you that I wouldn't take the easy way out; but I'm going to._

_I just want you to know that I love you more than words could describe; so please forgive me._

_It's your choice whether to tell our friends about our relationship after I've gone; I don't and won't mind either way._

_I just can't live anymore with the pressure that's on me; you know how much there is, we've talked about this endless times before._

_I'm going to end it quick, so don't worry, I won't be in pain._

_Forever and always yours,  
_

**_Harry

* * *

_**

_So, I MAY write a sequel, but there is 1 more P.O.V. to get through yet, so bear with me._

_**Edit: **So I re-wrote the letter so that Draco's letter is actually ON his page. Sorry for the mix up, but mistakes DO happen ^.^ The old letter was much better than this, but I hope this is a good enough standard as it is. If you dislike it, please review and tell me, and I'll tweak it. If the demand is to keep it the same, then keep it the same I shall. Don't worry that you'll hurt my feelings; you won't, I take constructive criticism with a smile on my face.  
_


	5. Harry

_**Chapter 5: Harry's point of view.**_

I finished Draco's note with a tear in my eye.

This was killing me; literally. Nobody but Draco knew why I wanted to end it.

Nobody but Draco knew I wanted to end it, period.

At 6pm I placed the notes on each of their pillows; I let Hedwig take Draco's to his dorm.

I climbed the stairs at 6:30pm. I had to plan this carefully; people would make up silly stories as to why I died and I needed some truth in them.

I climbed onto the ledge and stared out at the vast amount of greenery below me. The forbidden forest looked even spookier at night and it gave me shivers.

I cast a protection spell around me. Any intruders wouldn't be able to get through it.

Tears rolled down my face as I stepped closer to my death.

The door opened and closed. I wondered who it was.

A few seconds later, the same thing happened.

"Harry! Stop!"

My heart stopped. All I needed to move away from the ledge was that sweet voice. It couldn't pull me away now, I'd come so far.

I stepped even closer. I could hear sobs from Ginny.

"Harry! What the fuck do you think you're playing at? Don't even joke about this!"

Ron had obviously read my note and gotten angry. I muffled a sob as I felt the semi circle of protection expand and saw a flash of blue light erupt around me.

I had hoped that Quidditch would last longer; I had jinxed a few of the brooms to make sure.

The door opened again and my heart burst.

"You _promised!_" This voice was more recognisable to me than my own broomstick.

He'd arrived.

"Look Harry, if you jump, I'm coming after you. Because I seriously can't live without you. In fact, if you're suicidal, I can't live _with_ you. I'm gonna jump, right now, with you." I squeezed my eyes shut. It wasn't a fact that I'd promised; I changed my mind. So much had happened since then... this was the only way out.

Ginny sobbed again and I heard faint footsteps pad over to my left. He wasn't kidding.

"You have a chance to stop me, Harry. Just say the words and I'll stay alive." My voice was trapped in my throat and I refused to turn.

"Don't make me do this; you know how much I hate heights!" I did, he wouldn't take Astronomy or Divination because of it. He could never look out the window from Gryffindor Tower.

I muffled another sob.

"Bye Harry, see you whenever."

I snapped; Draco wasn't one to say and not do... I turned and fled from the window. I heard the loud squeak from Ron and a loud sob from Harry.

"No!" I screamed, throwing myself at Draco and pulling him back from the edge.

"Don't... please!" I said, sobbing.

"I wasn't going to jump you idiot! Why would I jump when I'm scared of heights?" Draco was laughing and trying to push me backwards. I knew he'd do this! Why did I snap!

I realised something; I wasn't alone.

And I don't think I'll ever be.

Ginny fled the room; I knew she must be hurt.

I'd deal with it later; I needed to talk to Ron and Hermione about a certain lover I'd been hiding from them for 2 years.

* * *

**_Diary Entry #344: 9__th__ October 1996_**

_I'm going to End it._

_This is the end.

* * *

_

_So, WHO WANTS A SEQUEL!_

_Review! 3_


	6. Sorry!

Thank you for all of your kind reviews, I would have never thought I'd get 7 within a day of posting!. I've answered each of them below.

I am very sorry about the whole Hermione's letter on Draco's chapter; I honestly did write a letter from Draco to Harry, but I used Hermione's chapter as a template for all of the others (so all the same content and speech was in each chapter) and my computer must have erased Draco's letter and left it as Hermione's...

Anyway, I've fixed that now (by writing a new letter from Draco to Harry), so if there are any other problems within the story, please review and tell me, I will fix them.

**LOVE IT: **_Of course I'll write a sequel; it's so much more popular than I would have thought! Thank you, to be big headed, I like the way I've laid it out too XD_

**Jess-tyson: **_I have fixed that now, thanks for being the first to point it out ^.^_

**SLNS:**_ 'Twas an accident D:_

**Hinamori-nee-chan: **_:o Yes I have! Thank you for getting it xD And thank you for liking it ._

**Hjk: **_Sure!_

**Bookworm1379:**_ Sure my pally. _

**Phen_ex_libris: **_It was a mistake xD I hope you like the new note :3_

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, I LOVE TO READ WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF MY WRITING. .**


End file.
